Doctors aren't Invinsible
by Curious Rebel
Summary: When Ethan is caught in an accident Cal's world is completely torn to shreds...
1. Ch 1 - Late

**This is my first fanfiction! I hope it's not to bad, but I love writing so hopefully there shouldn't be to many mistakes. Here goes, chapter one of Doctors.**

Doctors Aren't Invinsible

(Including My Brother)

Ethan's late. Which is weird because he's never late, except that time in high school when he was hit by a bus and broke his arm. I spoke to him on the phone this morning and he sounded fine, he couldn't possibly have rung in sick. Feeling curious I edge closer and closer to Connie.

"Yes, Dr. Knight?" I hear her ask. I look up, hearing my name and find that I'm right next to her.

"Oh, I was, I was just wondering, have you seen Ethan?" I ask, cautiously.

"No, Dr. Hardy is late. He isn't going to be getting off easy either." She states as if his being late isn't unusual to her at all.

"You're sure? He didn't call in sick or anything?" I ask feeling as if something isn't right.

"Dr. Hardy is late." She repeats sternly.

"Oh," Is all I can think to say. Wandering away from the buzz of the ED, I pull out my phone to call my brother - who is secretly on my speed dial, just in case - and don't get an answer. He must be driving. I manage to stop thinking about it and go back to work for another ten minutes until I start to get this nagging feeling in the back of my mind, Ethan still isn't here. I'm about to go ask Lofty if he knows anything about where he is, when the ringing of the red phone echoes through the room. Tess answers. Turns out it's a car crash on a cross roads in Main Street. It sounds serious and that nagging feeling grows.

"Cal, we're going to need a doctor on the scene. Two cars smashed into the side of another at the driver's side so you're going to need to check the driver, apparently there's alot of blood." Tess explains quickly. I go and change in a hurry. I take one of the medic cars and follow Tamzin and Jeff in the ambulance to the scene, I called the fire department before we left, they shoud be there when we arrive. For the entire journey that nagging feeling grows and grows, giving me a slight headache. I look around to try and take my mind off it. Main Street isn't somewhere that I come often. Since we're taking the shortest route to get to the scene faster we go past Ethan's apartment building. As we do I look up at it and it seems to loom mockingly over me, making me shiver.

We arrive at the scene to find that there IS alot of damage. The side of car which had been slammed into is completely wrecked, I reckon we'll have to cut the driver out. Lucky the fire department is already here. I go to the passenger side of the car while Jeff and Tamzin go to work on the people in the other two cars. I open the door carefully and clamber in, for a moment I can only focus on the blood, there was just so much. I look up at the driver and I'm about to start talking to ask them about themselves - it's a good way to keep them awake, but I stop - the question would've been pointless since I pretty much know everything about him. I stare in horror at the unconsious form of my brother, covered in blood.

**Is it good? I hope so... Anyway, I'm really excited to finally be writing this! I'm enjoying writing and I hope you're enjoying reading!**


	2. Ch 2 - Hospital

**Here's chapter two! I'm not sure where this story is going but I think I'll figure it out soon. Here we go.**

As I stare at my brothers blood, slowly draining out of him, I start to feel sick. But that feeling is covered by the urge to help my brother. I strap a neck brace into place as quickly, but as carefully, as I can. I stare at my brother before climbing backwards out of the car.

"Jeff!" I call, feeling desperate to get my brother out of his damaged vechile. Jeff comes over and I must of looked disturbed, because he seems worried.

"What's wrong?"

"It's, um, well it's just that -" I stutter unable to get over the shock of seeing my brother in that state.

"It's what? What is it?" Jeff asks, inpatiently.

"It's," I stop and take a deep breath trying to get rid of the lump in my throat,"It's Ethan."

He looks around me at the body in the car.

"Uhh, right, you go get help to cut him out and I'll make sure he's strapped up on a stretcher board."Jeff instructs quickly. I look back at my brother for a moment.

"Look after him," I order before running off to go get the fire department. I return a few minutes later with a cutting crew in tow.

"Come here and hold his neck while we strap him in," Jeff says, I look in the back and find that Tamzin is currently holding Ethan's neck.

"Uhh, yeah ok," I mutter as I climb into the back. I put my hands on his neck and Tamzin gets out to help her partner strap Ethan onto the board.

It takes us about forty-five minutes to get him cut out and into the ambulence, but what worries me is that he didn't regain conciousness, not even once. It's all I can do to hold tightly onto his hand during the bumpy ride back to the hospital. Tamzin ended up having to drive the Med car so that I could stay with Ethan.

When we get back no one comes to find out about the casualty since I went with them so I could just treat them. Only problem is we usually aren't allowed to treat family members, not that I had ever hoped to see a family member like Ethan is now. But when we get him into resus it turns out I have no choice but to treat him...

**What's going to happen to Ethan? find out next time...**


	3. Ch 3 - Fainting

**Hi! I hope you're enjoying! (the story that is), This chapter isn't very long but there should be some longer chapters later on, here's chapter three of Doctors,**

_Robyn's P.O.V _

When Cal came in with the casualty from the car crash he looks upset, which isn't an emotion he usually lets people see. When Jeff comes back out of resus he looks worried too. I'm about to go and ask him what's wrong, but Mrs. Beachaump calls him over;

"Are those Cal's patient files?" She asks pointing to the folder in his hand.

"Here," He says simply, handing her the file,"careful with this one." He sets off down the corridor back to the ambulence parking as Connie opens the file, she looks confused for a moment before calling after him, " But these are Ethan's files!"

"Exactly!" He calls back, then he disappears back outside. Before either of us can question it further a nurse bursts out of Resus,

"Can we have have some help in here!?"

_'Oh no' _I think as I follow the head of the department through the double doors to resus. What we find on the other side is heartbreaking. Cal, being the only doctor in the room, is trying desperatly to ressusitate his little brother - distressed tears falling down his face at an alarming rate. Connie quickly takes control as I pull an overly stressed Cal out of Resus.

_Rita's P.O.V_

Robyn rushes over to me and asks me to take Cal to the relatives room. I look past her at Cal who is currently lent against the wall breathing heavily, seemingly in a state of shock. So I rush over to him as Robyn goes back into Resus.

"Cal, what's wrong?" I ask, desperate to know what's happening, but before I get an answer Cal sways on his feet and I have to catch him, sort of.

"Can I have some help here please?" I ask, struggling to keep him up. Max quickly shows up with a wheelchair. Between us we manage to get Cal into the chair and wheel him to the relatives room.

Once we have him laid down on the sofa Max asks;

"What happened?"

"He fainted, by the looks of it," I say sarcastically. Max looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Haha, very funny. I mean why did he faint?" He asks. I shrug.

"I'm not sure. Robyn pulled him out of Resus and asked me to bring him here, but before I could ask him any questions, he fainted."

**Again, sorry it's kinda short but I'm just trying to make sure I know where I'm going with this story.**


	4. Ch 4 - Breathing

**Are you ready? here we go, chapter four of Doctors**

_**TIME SKIP, 50 MINUTES LATER**_

_Cal's P.O.V_

What happened? Where am I? Upon opening my eyes I find that I'm in the Relatives room. I think for a moment, trying to remember what happened when suddenly I recall looking at a blood-covered body in a car seat. Ethan! I sit up so quickly, that I go dizzy and have to shut my eyes.

"Cal? Are you okay?" A voice questions, and I can easily identify it as Rita's. I rub my eyes before opening them again. I decide to answer her question with a question,

"How's Ethan?" I half ask, half order. I stand and she follows suit but quickly she grabs my shoulders and sits me down. I look at her, slightly angered by her reaction, but then I realise she looks confused,

"What do you mean? Did you hit your head in the ambulance or something? Ethan didn't show up for work this morning."

"Yeah, that's because-" I stop mid-sentence as Robyn bursts in. She looks relieved, which is a good sign I guess.

"Good your awake" She begins but I want to know how my brother is so I stand again.

"How is he?" I ask quickly.

"He's stable," She answers simply and she moves quickly out the way as I whizz past her and head straight for Resus. I push open with the doors with so much force I practically pull them off their hinges. I stop in the middle of the room. I look carefully at my brother with baited breath, then as his chest rises and falls I breathe out again. Then Rita and and Robyn come in (Rita looking less confused, Robyn must of informed her of the situation).

"Come on Cal, we're taking him to his own room." Rita says softly. I just nod as my eyes fill with relieved tears, which I quickly wipe away as I follow the girls out of the room and down the corridor, Max - who was stood nearby - opens the doors for us and I give him a small nod in thanks. As we enter Ethan's new room Max pulls a chair up at the side of the bed as my brother is hooked up to life support. I stare at my brother for minute and I'm so wrapped up in thought that I barely notice as Robyn takes me by the shoulders and sits me down. I look up at them just as they're about to leave.

"Thank you, guys." I whisper, they smile.

"No thanks neccesary, it's our job." Rita says, making me chuckle. They turn and go out the door, and as soon as it shuts behind them my smile drops. Looking at Ethan's still form my frown deepens. I take his hand gently and watch him breathe. It's seems kind of weird but for some reason it soothes me and I soon find I have my own breathing sinked with his. When I realise this fact my smile returns, only this time it's a fond smile. I remember when we were younger, Ethan used to lean against me when we were sat next to each other, and he once told me that when he did, he sincrenised his breathing with mine.

**Did I scare you? Sorry about that, but is it good so far? R and R, please. **


	5. Ch 5 - Watching

**Sorry about not updating, I've been busy. Did you see Born Lucky? OMG I thougt it was GREAT! Anyway enough waiting, here it is, chapter five of Doctors..**

I look at his face, to see him with such a blank expression was strange. He usually had such expressive eyes and it's easy to know how he is feeling just from the look on his face. There's a large gash across his forhead, and as I scan his entire body I find that his arms and neck are covered in other injuries. Like for instance he has a cut all the way up his right arm where some glass from his door window had fallen onto him.

I have to fight the urge to hold my baby brother close. I know that I can't ofcourse because he's attached to life support, opting to go and find out about the ins and outs of his condition I stand up. Hesitanting for a second, I walk towards the door. Then stop before I open them. I turn on my heels and go back to the bedside, before I lean gently over and kiss Ethan's forehead. As I stand back up straight I look at his face and find that he's actually smiling. I head down the corridor to find Connie.

_Rita's P.O.V_

Me, Robyn and Max gather round the window to Ethan's room, looking through the open blinds. With Lofty coming to join us. We can only see Cal's back but it's obvious when he sighs. Not knowing that we're watching, Cal gently takes his brothers hand. He doesn't seem to say anything, but we can't see his front properly so maybe he did. He stays sat still for about two minutes, then he stands and heads for the door. We're about to go back to work, when he stops short infront of the doors. So we keep watching; he goes back to the bed and kisses his brothers forehead. Lofty and Max smile as me and Robyn 'Aww' in a very girlish way. As we hear Cal walking down the corridor we scatter quickly. Going back to different posts. He walks towards Connie's office and we all glance at him then at eachother. He's not going to like what he's told about Ethan's condition...

**Did I do good? I hope I did good... **

**Anyway I just want to give a shoutout to charlibear13, I love his work and remember keep going Char! See you next time on Doctors...**


	6. Ch 6 - Condition

**I'm back! Finally, sorry it took me so long to update. I feel really bad that I haven't been able to lately. But here we go, chapter 6 of Doctors...**

_Cal's P.O.V_

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused. Connie's shoulders slump.

"I mean what I said Cal, we wouldn't lie about this." She says, voice softer than usual. I stare at her, but that can't be true. It has to be a lie. What if I lose him? I can't lose him. Before I can say anymore Tess decides to intervene,

"Well, Cal, it's not as if we would tell you something that's not true. Especially about Ethan."

"I know," I sigh," Of course you wouldn't. But that makes it harder. It has to be true. You'd never lie to me about this."

I walk out of Connie's office, closing the door behind me. I ignore all the strange and worried glances I get and head straight for my little brother's room. Sighing, I sit down. I look at Ethan and for a minute I feel angry. How could he do this to me? I suck my breath in. No, this isn't Ethan's fault. It's not like he meant to. How could I even think like that? This isn't anyone's fault. Except maybe the other driver, he ran the red light. Yeah, I'll blame it on him. I take Ethan's hand and think for a moment. I guess I'll be staying here until he recovers. I wonder if anyone else knows? I smile sadly at my brother before getting up to go and find out.

As I wander into th ED a cluster of people form round me; Robyn, Rita, Max, Lofty, Charlie and - suprisingly - Lily all come and look at me. By looking at them I'm not sure if they know or not.

"Do you know?" I whisper. They all stay silent, but I can tell that they know. Silent tears fall down my face and I find myself trapped in the mids of hugs, pats on the back and comforting words. As everyone disperses I sit down, exhausted from today's events. I don't really know what to do next, I suppose all I can do is hope...

**I am SO sorry it's short. But I will hopefully get another chapter out soon. **

**Sorry again - Cale xx**

**P.S. If you hve any ideas for one-shots don't be afraid to ask! I really need more of them to write. It would really help if you gave me some ideas. Thanks!**

**See you next time on Doctors...**


	7. Ch 7 - Useless

**Sorry, I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy. I have officially decided that after this I'm never going to update again! Joking, but I'm not going to update 'til I have this story fully written, sorry. I'm going to do the same with all my other stories too, except Casautly Snippets.**

Coma. That one word continues to whirl round my mind, even now, as I sit next to my 'sleeping' brother. I'm holding his hand. It's all I can do, it hurts - physically hurts - to know that I can't do anything. Being a doctor makes it harder, being a fully trained registrar, and NOT being able to do anything to help my little brother. He looks like he's just sleeping, apart from the tubes sticking out of his arms. He looks almost as if he's struggling, his face is screwed up as if he's in pain. It feels bad, to see him like this and not be able to do anything. I feel so... useless.

**This is so unbearably short. But I shall finish this story as quickly as possible so I can update. Also, if you have any ideas for this story I would love to hear them.**

**- Cale xx**


End file.
